


save your light (and somehow we'll make it glow)

by veiledfairy



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Minor Angst, major fluff, model valentina/aspiring fashion designer juliana, which kinda turned this future au into just a fic about their future, written before the finale aired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledfairy/pseuds/veiledfairy
Summary: future au | juliana is stuck in a job she doesn't love. valentina is simply stuck.what happens when a diamond necklace brings them together.





	save your light (and somehow we'll make it glow)

Valentina stood still as the world rushed around her.

This was outfit number three, a simple strapless top over a tight pencil skirt that mattered a lot less than the priceless diamond necklace that hung around her neck. It was heavy and ostentatious and she was meant to be nothing but overjoyed to be wearing it. 

She was nothing more than a lively mannequin. What they were really selling was an illusion. Valentina was beautiful but so were most models. It didn’t matter that she was Valentina, it mattered that she was Valentina Carvajal. That was never more apparent than at one of these shoots.

“Is that as uncomfortable as it looks?” 

A voice expressed, cutting through the havoc and seeming to actually be addressed too, not just about her.

“I wouldn’t want to complain,” she replied diplomatically. For all she knew ‘Carvajal now too good for diamonds’ would be tomorrow’s big headline. She glanced over her right shoulder, taking a look at the owner of the voice who seemed to be adjusting the strap of a pair of shoes she didn’t even know she had on. It wasn’t the best angle for deciding whether someone looked like the kind to run off to the papers. All she could see was that she was young, easily the closest in age to Valentina as anyone else on set. 

“If it’s heavy then it’s heavy,” the voice answered, her tone light-hearted but tinged with a warmth that sent goosebumps down the back of Valentina’s arms. She felt guilty for ever suspecting badly of her.

“It’s a little heavy,” Valentina replied, finally looking directly at her new companion as she spoke, finding the same warmth in her voice staring back through honest brown eyes. Valentina’s lips exhaled into a friendly smile, finding herself present again in the room for the first time since she walked in. They laughed.

“Can I help?” the girl asked.

“How?” Valentina replied, confused.

There was a pause as the girl glanced around them. The head stylist had gone back into the wardrobe looking for _‘the perfect clutch’_ and the photographer was glancing through the shots they had just taken. Everyone else seemed to have found something to do that wasn’t fussing over Valentina.

Suddenly the coldness of the necklace was replaced with warm hands as the voice slipped her fingers under the front of the necklace, lifting it from Valentina’s neck.

“Just taking some of the weight off for you,” she explained, hands wrapping around the back of Valentina’s neck as she made some distance between the tight clasp and the nape of her neck.

“Is that okay?” she quickly asked. Seemingly Valentina’s surprise was easily read on her face. 

“Yes,” she answered a little too quickly. 

“It feels amazing actually, I owe you,” Valentina added. It was an effort to make her come across as less awkward but probably achieved the opposite affect. She couldn’t quite tell, though. Her new acquaintance sheltered the emotions on her face with professional ease. Valentina imagined the half-smile that was visible was entirely purposeful. Perhaps because that was usually how she operated, why was that not the case today?

“Put in a good word with my boss and we’re more than even. Maybe I’ll get to do more than help out at shoots…” came the reply, the mask slipping just slightly. 

“You want to be a stylist?” Valentina asked, choosing now to get to know the girl that already basically had her in a chokehold. 

“For now. Then one day I want to be dressing people in my own clothes,” the girl replied, Valentina close enough to see her eyes light up as she spoke about her dreams. She wished she had anything that made her as excited, it felt as if her whole life had already been plotted out in front of her. She was simply a passenger. 

“I can tell you’re good,” Valentina said, only knowing that she wanted to cause the girl to smile in the same way she had done for her. “If you’re looking for contacts then—“ she began before being cut off by the production springing back into the action, the stylist calling the girl back over to the racks of clothes, the heavy necklace once again pressing down on her chest. 

“Thank you…” she mouthed as the girl left just as fast as she had entered.

“Juliana…anytime,” came the whispered reply, an answer to a question she hadn’t even realised she had asked. So the voice had a name. _Juliana._

“Miss Carvajal, may we continue?” The photographer shot through her thoughts, reminding her why exactly she was standing in the studio in the first place. 

“Yes, sorry, where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> been a long time since i posted any story, and my first time on ao3 so would love to know if you like this little prologue and want me to continue!
> 
> (i wish i knew enough spanish to write more authentic fic but alas, shoutout to all the subtitlers out there)


End file.
